To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Godzilla220
Summary: When Elsa was young, she was afraid of hurting others with her powers, but one day Pitch takes her away and trains her to control them. As Elsa grows up, she helps Pitch to reach his goal to repay him but when she meets Jack Frost, her world is turned upside down. How can Jack convince Elsa that she is meant for better?


Elsa sat alone in her room, leaning against the crook of where the walls met. She hugged her knees and quietly sobbed into them as she looked onto the frozen floor and furniture. Pulling her gloves off and tossing it across the room, she could feel her tears freeze half way down her red checks.

Her mind wandered into thinking of her parents attempting to comfort her earlier that day when she had panicked about freezing her room. The same ice still covered the small section of the room that she was curled up in. They told her it was a gift, an ability that no other had but Elsa could see that they did not believe the words they spoke.

It's a curse, she thought bitterly. Elsa had begun to see the negative side of her powers after nearly killing Anna years ago when they were children. Before that, the two siblings thought that Elsa was blessed to possess a power of winter but now their bond has been severed for the same reason. Since then her parents have come to an agreement to lock Elsa in her room, for the safety of others and herself.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt cold. She felt a shiver go down her back and she arched her back, not used to the feeling. The cold never bothered Elsa much, it seemed more comfortable than being warm but this was different. This was an forgiving breeze, it swept in and took all rationality with it. She felt sick in her stomach, as if she was being smothered. She heard laughter echo throughout her normally quiet room. She tried to identify the low voice but she could not find anything. Elsa peeked out her room, opening the door barely enough to look into the hallway, hoping Anna would not be around. Not finding anything, she sighed and quietly closed the door, resting her forehead on the dark wood.

"Why so sad, princess?" Elsa spun around, and gasped in surprise. A tall man leaned against her window, only his silhouette visible. He stepped forward, as Elsa stepped back, pressing herself against the large wooden door. Now that he stepped into the moonlight, she could see him. He was a tall man with dull, pale skin and bright golden eyes. He gave her a knowing smile that made Elsa feel even worse.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hand trying to find the door knob. "I'll call for the guards."

As Elsa threatened the strange man, her eyes were wide and afraid, darting around the room. The man chuckled at her and disregard the threats. "I apologize, your majesty, I forgot my manners. I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King."

"What do you want?" She trembled, ice inking out from her fingers to across the door and walls, as he stepped towards her. Unlike her normal magic, this were all sharp and extended, with a dark red tint that shone brightly in the snow covered room. Pitch smiled at her magic, enjoying the form it was taking.

"I want you," he said simply, his smile never leaving his face. "I want your power. I want your fear."

"My fear?" Elsa asked uncertainty, she glance at him before looking at the floor again. She knew she shouldn't be talking to him, she knew that she should have screamed for the guards but she didn't. She couldn't figure out why.

"Your fear of losing your family," he talked in a hushed voice, letting Elsa immerse in her own thoughts. "Of hurting them, or being a disappointment."

Elsa shut her eyes, she felt a scream build up in her throat and her hand tingled with little snippets of ice seeping through. Pitch's voice rang clear throughout the room. "Or worse, killing your own kin with your power."

"Stop it!" Elsa swiped her hand through the air, shards of ice crashing into the glass and stabbing through the curtains and bedpost. Pitch quickly brought out his black sand to protect himself with. Outside the door, the footsteps of the guards became clearer, along with the shouting of voices. Pitch picked up the icicle filled with his sand and looked at Elsa. "I can take away your fear, if you let me."

A thump was heard from outside the door and the shuffling of the guards outside. They slammed against the door, unable to open it due to the ice. Elsa looked at Pitch, wide eyed, and he tossed the black icicle onto her bed. "Break it and I'll be there."

Elsa flung herself across the room as she heard the ice break and the door flew open. She laid, sprawled against the floor, trembling and tears covering her vision. Her parents burst into the room behind the guards. She didn't know how long she laid in her parents embrace as they told her blissful lies but her mind wouldn't leave the events that happened earlier. Pitch's last words before he left still rung in her head.

'Think about my offer'

And think she did.

* * *

Weeks past, Pitch's arrival had slowly begun to fade into a distant memory. The only way Elsa knew it had actually happened was the shard of ice that Elsa kept in a drawer. She couldn't bring herself to throw it out, because even though it was strange, it seems to glow and sparkle the way nothing else had before. It mesmerized her, to the point where she froze a drawer to use it a container for the icicle.

Elsa had breakdowns more often than the past, from worry and stress. She had come close to breaking the black shard of ice several times but never had the heart. She was curious of how he would take her fear away, and of what he would do. Pitch was still a mystery to her; she knew nothing of him, other than his name and appearance. His power mystified her, the black sand that seemed to bend at his command. She wondered how he used it, how he controlled it.

She stood in front of the small drawer next to her bed, uncertainly tugging at each finger of her glove until it came off. She sat down, pulling her legs under, and took a deep breathe. She opened the lowest drawer, and attentively pulled out the dark icicle. She cradled it in her hand, unsure if what she was doing was the right thing to do. She knew she should never invite Pitch back but she wanted to learn. So desperately, she wanted to control her curse.

As she worried over her decisions, ice formed around her, coming out in beautiful swirls, the dark floor made the ice shine and twinkle in the moonlight. She stared out her window and looked onto the large moon. She stood up, taking small steps towards the window, ice following her footsteps and clutched the shard to her chest. "Moon, what should I do?"

The silent and graceful moon did not respond to her plead, leaving Elsa's thoughts to wonder back to the black icicle in her hands. Before she realized what was happening, she threw the piece of ice to her wall. Elsa quickly covered her face with her arm to protect herself from the millions of shards that was all that remained of the mesmerizing glass.

"You called, princess?" She spun around, holding her head high, as she saw Pitch leaning against her window seal, much like the first time they met. He smirked at her, as she looked him in the eye and spoke calmly.

"Take me away, Pitch."

* * *

Hi so this is my first Jelsa fanfiction. Don't kill me if its bad, I'm just starting out. This is my OTP and I ship Jelsa so hard now. So hope you enjoy ^_^ also don't forget to review to tell me what you liked or didn't like.

Quick note, when I wrote this chapter, I imagined Elsa to be young, around the age of when she tells her parents not to touch her during the sequence of Do You Want to Build a Snowman?'

Also, I don't know if this will be a Pitch/Elsa/Jack thing or if it will only be Elsa/Jack so review to let me know what you gives think.

And this is taking place before the Frozen events and before the RotG events, it is its own separate event.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
